Lorsque Kurokocchi boit
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose que Kuroko ne supportait pas, c'était peut-être bien l'alcool.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir, jeunes lectrices ( ou lecteurs ?) égarées !**_

_**Ça fessait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose avec les personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Et me voilà !**_

_**Bon, même si c'est une courte histoire, je tiens à préciser quelques petites informations. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un gros délire sortit de mon imagination, après avoir vue l'était désastreux de certain de mes amis pendant ce qu'ils appellent ''une bonne cuite'' (étant le seule qui ne boit pas, je vous assures qu'on se sent comme une prof de maternelle xD) . Mais je me suis laissée aller et ... M'enfin, je pense que vous devais connaitre cette situation où vous vous dites ''je n'en ferais qu'un'' puis vous vous retrouvez avec une suite de six derrière le but initial. ^^' Et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Donc je passe du One-shot au two-shot ( Et c'est bien partit pour un troisième... )**_

_**Donc, ce que je me suis dite : je le mets en tant que One-shot et si ça vous plait, je mets la suite.**_

_**Un dernier mot : Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pairing: Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas vraiment, ils sont juste sous-entendus.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT : Alors, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui c'est passé, mais la version qui a été publiée est une mauvaise version ( une sorte de brouillon, si vous préférez.) donc, je remets la ''vraie'' version. C-a-d, celle qui a été corrigée et relue, avec de plus belles tournures de phrase, plus française, avec quelques petits passages rajoutés et mieux expliqués. Bref, la version ''Kai'' :D ... Je suis quand même étonnée que personne ne m'ai fait de remarque là-dessus ! xD (mise à part l'orthographe ) donc, je vous conseilles quand même de relire ce chapitre, rien que pour la fin, au moins.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kuroko ne supportait pas, c'était peut-être bien l'alcool. Kise le savait. Alors, lorsqu'il apprit par un de ses groupes de fanes qu'elles avaient rencontré des élèves de Seirin au restaurant '' tsuyoi no saké '' , réputé ,comme son nom l'indique, pour son puissant saké, il eut légèrement peur, lorsqu'il apprit que ces élèves étaient des joueurs de basket, il fonça vers le restaurant sans plus attendre . Comme les jeunes lycéennes l'avaient dit, toute l'équipe de Seirin était belle et bien présente... Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que leur corps étaient présent, puisqu'ils semblaient quasiment tous dépourvus d'une quelconque forme vie.

-Tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas Kise-kun ? S'écria Riko, s'attirant l'attention du mannequin.

Il fut surpris de l'état de la manager de Seirin. Elle semblait ... Normale ? On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle n'avait touché à aucun verre si les légères rougeurs sur ses joues ne la trahissaient pas. Le copycat de la génération des miracles se dit qu'elle devait bien supporter l'alcool, contrairement à certain de ses membres. À ses côtés, se trouvaient Teppei et Koganei. Ceux-ci semblaient en pleine discussion animée. Quelques mots comme '' Licorne'', '' inadmissible '' , '' Basket" se fessaient entendre plus fort que les autres. Kise se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de trouver une quelconque logique à cela. Ce duo se faisait souvent interrompre par Hyuga, engageant ainsi une sorte de dispute amicale entre les deux amis/rivaux. Assis calmement plus loin, Izuki et Mitobe profitaient du leur breuvage, tout en gardant un œil sur le trio en pleine conversation.  
Si la table des secondes années était ''relativement'' calme, celle des premières années ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Affalés, sans vie, noyés dans des flaques de saké, gargouillant des mots incompréhensibles, la presque totalité des jeunes joueurs de Seirin étaient complètement ''entamés''. Seul Kagami était debout, résistant le mieux à la puissance du saké.  
Kise déglutit face à ce pauvre spectacle.

-Eh bien... J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez ici. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous faire un petit bonjour...

Tout en parlant, le blond cherchait l'objet de sa crainte un peu partout. Comment ne pouvait-il pas remarquer la touffe bleue qu'étaient les cheveux de Kuroko ? Après une silencieuse inspection des lieux, il finit par trouver son ami, assis juste à côté de Kagami, la tête contre la table. Il se précipita vers lui, son sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

-Salut Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, comment ça va ? Naturellement, c'était l'état de son ancien coéquipier qui l'importait le plus.  
\- Laisse tomber. Répondit Kagami. Ça doit bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il ne bouge pas.  
-Di... Dizaine de minutes ! Et s'il avait un coma éthylique ou encore qu'il-  
-Un coma éthylique ? Avec un unique verre d'apéro ? S'exclama Kagami surprit alors que Kise eut un léger petit rire nerveux, Kuroko ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. Alors, il était normal de s'inquiété. - Puis de toute façon, je jette des petits coups d'œil de temps à autre. Donc, il y pas à s'en faire.  
-Un verre d'apéro ne peut pas lui faire du mal, je suppose... Se rassura-t-il.  
-Eu... Excusez-moi ... Bredouilla Furihata, attirant l'attention du blond et rouge. - Kuroko a bu bien plus qu'un verre...  
\- C... Comment ça !? S'écriât Kise, réveillant pour de bon le pauvre Furihata.  
\- Je ne l'ai vu boire qu'un verre ! Répliqua Kagami sûr de lui  
-C'est vrai ... Mais tu es parti... Au toilette... Riko-san a proposé un jeu... Et on a bu ...  
\- Combien de verre a-t-il pris ? Demanda Kise. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'après le deuxième verre, il s'était écroulé pour le bonheur de tout le monde ? Malheureusement, le destin a toujours était plus taquin que ça, et rire des problèmes des autres semblaient être un passe-temps de choix pour lui. Le Brun réfléchit pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité pour le blond.

\- Je sais plus... 4 ... 6, peut-être ? ... Enfin assez pour finir les deux bouteilles à nous deux.

Kise pâlit à une vitesse fulgurante et se retourna vers son ami. Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'une telle inquiétude, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

\- Haha ce n'est rien de grave. Ria nerveusement Kise. - C'est juste que... Enfin, Kuroko a toujours ... Non, mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter ! Kuroko est mon ami !

Kagami fixa le copieur. Il agissait, certes, souvent comme le ferait un imbécile, mais il n'en était pas dupe pour autant. Il était capable de déceler un menteur et c'est avec la plus grande objectivité qu'il pouvait dire que Kise était, de loin, le pire menteur que cette terre ait porté. D'accord, la génération des miracles réagissait toujours au quart-de-tour dés que le sujet concerné était Kuroko, mais cela n'expliquait pas la si grande inquiétude , voir même frayeur, du blond. Oui, Kuroko avait bu, était-ce si grave ? Il reporta son attention sur son ombre endormie et décida de le réveiller.

-Oï Kuroko. Dit-il en lui secouant les épaules. Aucune réponse. - Oï Kuroko ! Répéta-t-il en y mettant plus de forces. Alors que Kise s'apprêtait à donner un coup de main au joueur, Kuroko se leva d'une traite, donnant presqu'un coup de tête à sa lumière.  
-Kurokocchi ?

Inquiet de son silence, Kise se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux le prendre avec lui, mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatient et bruyant As de Seirin.

-Oï Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !?

Kuroko releva enfin la tête vers ses deux compagnons. Ils virent ainsi pour le grand dam de l'un et la surprise de l'autre que l'alcool pouvait rendre certaines personnes encore plus mignonnes qu'elles ne l'étaient. Ces yeux céruléens étaient vitreux et embrumés, donnant l'impression d'un enfant qui venait tout juste de s'éveiller. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en batailles et entouraient son visage plus pâle qui contrasté avec ses lèvres et joues rouges. Surement sur le coup de la chaleur, le col de sa chemise était un peu trop ouvert, laissant une admirable vue sur son cou et le début de son torse.

-_Mauvais !_ S'alarma Kise. _Il est déjà plus qu'entamé, là ! Faut que je fasse quelque chose et vite !_

Et il se passa quelque chose, sauf que ce n'était pas Kise, mais Kuroko qui agit.

-...a... Murmura-t-il, tout en fixant Kagami.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers son ami, mais ne supporta pas longtemps son regard. Ça devait être interdit d'être aussi attirant, se disait-il. Constatant - Comme Kise qui s'attendait au pire - que Kuroko ne semblait pas le lâcher du regard, il usa des dernières forces que l'alcool lui avait conférées et se tourna, un peu obliquement vers son ami.

-Que-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bégaya-t-il en évitant de toutes ses forces de croiser le regard du bleuter.  
-... Ka... Murmura-t-il une deuxième fois.  
-Kurokocchi, je pense que tu dois être bien fatigué, non ? Tu devrais rentr-  
-...ka...  
-Quoi ? Je comprends rien, Kuroko !  
-Kurokochiiiiiiii~, vraiment ! Je pense que-

Ignorant les protestations de ses deux amis - les entendait-il, d'abord ?- il se mit sur ces genoux, afin de faire face à Kagami devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Kuro... ko ?  
\- Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu- Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?  
\- ... Aka ...k... Dit-il en s'accrochant aux épaules de son allié.

Il eut un léger moment de silence, avant que Kagami et Kise ne saisissent ce que Kuroko disait. Aka ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconté ?

\- Aka [1] ? Oui, mes cheveux sont rouges. Et ? Ce n'est pas plus surprenant que des cheveux aussi bleus !  
\- ... Ak... A...un. Tout en murmurants des sons inaudibles, il tenta de pousser les épaules de Kagami. J'ai bien dit ''tenta'' car avec toute la précision d'un personne soûle , il ne réussit qu'à s'étaler de tout son corps sur son coéquipier qui frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque, à présent.  
\- Kurokocchi, tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Paniqua Kise, qui s'était jeté sur son ami pour tenter de le retirer de là. Mais c'est avec une subite force que Kuroko se cramponna au rouge.  
\- Ak... Aka... Shhhhhh... Uuuun..  
\- Eh ! Ne - Ne t'endors pas su-sur moi !

C'est alors que Kise eut le déclic.

\- _Aka ... shhh ... un ... Akashi-kun ... AKASHICCHI ? Est-ce que Kuroko confondrait Akashicchi et Kagami ? À cause de leur cheveux ?_ Kise ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin, il attrapa Kuroko à la grande tristesse de son rival et fila le plus loin possible du restaurant. Ignorant les cris d'une Riko interloquée et d'un Kagami énervé.  
Après une longue course a travers la ville, Kise s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Il allongea Kuroko sur un banc et sortit son téléphone.

-_ Il est déjà 20h50 ?... Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais je ne pense pas que me balader avec Kurokocchi dans cet état, en pleine nuit, en pleine ville soit une bonne idée..._ Il jeta un regard vers son ami, à moitié recroquevillé sur le banc, les mains relevées près de son visage, celui-ci toujours aussi rouge et embrumé, dans un état plus proche de la somnolence...- _Non, c'est surement la pire des idées, possible... Tant pis, ma maison est plus proche d'ici, de toute façon._  
Sur cette bonne résolution, il reprit délicatement Kuroko dans ses bras et se dirigea chez lui, avec ses parents absents, c'était de loin l'endroit le plus sûr pour le plus petit.

-_Peut-être devrais-je prévenir les autres ?_ Pensait-il, en se dirigeant chez lui. - ._.. Non, je peux bien me débrouiller tout seul._

* * *

[1]: Besoin de préciser, que ''Aka'' signifie ''Rouge '' en japonnais ?

Alors, Alors ? Si vous avez des propositions, réflexions ou remarques (constructives, ça va de sois :D) à me faire , je suis prête à les entendre ! ... Ou plutôt à les lire... M'enfin, vous m'avez comprises !

Et pour les curieuses, si suite il y a, je vous donne un petit avant-gout : Elle sera concentrée sur Kuroko et la GoM :D !


	2. Chapter 2

_**HellO ! **_

_**Je pense que pour bien commencer, je dois d'abord vous remercier ! Je ne m'attendais pas à 10 commentaires en même pas une journée ! C'est hyper-motivant :D Ensuite, je me suis enfin décidée : cette histoire comportera trois chapitres et la dernière mettre en scène notre magnifique, classe, imbattable GdM !**_

_**Petite info, ce chapitre, au départ, ne devait être qu'une sorte de '' bonus'' tout petit, mais je me suis tellement amusée en l'écrivant qu'il a pris la même ampleur qu'un chapitre standard. Faut dire que j'ai AD-DO-RÉ écrire un Tetsu complètement soul ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine ! Donc, voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire. **_

_**Aaaah oui... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous risquerez de rencontrer. Ça fait six ans qu'elle me poursuit et rien y faire ! J'en fais toujours xD. Pour vous dire, j'ai relu ce chapitre 4 fois ! Et même avec ça, je suis sûre que certaines m'ont échappé. Donc, si vous en croisez, prévenez-moi :)**_

_**Emy-nee: Yaaah ! Ma première lectrice ! Lorsqu'on est soul, on confond un peu toujours tout, non ? (En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai constaté de mes propre yeux ! ) Donc, on va pardonner à Tetsu de les avoir confondu, d'accord ? xD**_

_** GRWN: Merci pour le commentaire ! ... Ahaha... L'orthographe, hein ? 0. J'essaierais d'y remédier, mais bon ... Moi et elle , ça fait 26 donc ... ^^' **_

_**Tetsuna : Thanks for your review ! I hope you will like this new chapter ! :D**_

_**XoXonii: Direct, tu dis ? Aaaah moi qui voulais instaurer un peu de suspense ! xD **_

* * *

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pairing: à vous de voir ~

* * *

_**IMPORTANT : Il y a eu un problème avec le chapitre un. Par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen, j'ai publié le brouillon du chapitre et non pas le''Vrai'' chapitre. Enfin, c'est mieux expliqué dans l'interface du premier chapitre. Donc, juste un petit conseil de ma part, partez relire la ''vraie '' version. Elle est disons plus complète et plus agréable à lire.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Kise était mort de trouille. Non, dire qu'il était mort de trouille était un euphémisme tellement il était effrayé. Comment était-il arrivé à une telle situation ? Tout ça à cause d'une phrase mal utilisée ? D'un mot sortit de son contexte ? Lui qui pensait pourvoir tout gérer, quelle nouille ! Il venait de creuser sa propre tombe ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Kuroko était assis sur le fauteuil et fixait la porte avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Contrairement à lui, c'était avec une peur incontrôlée qu'il fixait cette maudite porte. Il était tenté de la barricader pour que personne ne puisse rentrer, mais il savait que_ lui_ faire cet affront ne ferait que creuser encore plus sa tombe. Alors, il attendait. Il réfléchissait à l'explication qu'il pourrait donner à son ancien capitaine pour se sortir de cette méprise. Il soupira, qu'avait-il fait au destin pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

_**~ Flash-Back time ~**_

C'est dans un discret cliquetis que Kise verrouilla la porte de son appartement avec une délicatesse qui ferait couiner toutes ses fanes, il déposa Kuroko sur l'unique fauteuil deux places de son petit salon. Fiére de lui, il décida de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit-enca. C'est que , sauver ses amis, ça creuse ! Après un moment de réflexion - et surtout que ses choix n'étaient pas bien grands - il opta pour des pâtes. Sifflotant un air, il sortit des ses armoires et placards tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans remarquer que son ami l'observait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin - c'est-à-dire, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard - il réagit comme 99 % des gens le ferait, il cria de surprise.

-Kurokocchi, tu es réveillé ? Question idiote puisqu'il était debout devant lui, les yeux belle et bien ouverts. Kuroko restait silencieux et observait avec son calme naturel son environnement.

Kise ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. - Je suppose que tu as complétement digéré l'alcool. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Hum ! Je savais bien que je pouvais gérer cette crise tout seul ! Quand je dirais ça à Aominecchi et Midorimacchi, je suis sûr qu-

Trop occupé à louer ses propres exploits, il ne remarqua pas la flaque d'eau juste en face de lui et c'est avec une disgrâce qui ferait rougir son manager qu'il tomba de tout son poids, face contre sol. Jurant contre sa propre maladresse, il n'entendit que trop tard les pas de son ami se reprocher et arriver juste en face de lui. Alors que Kise se préparait déjà à la remarque cynique de son ami, il vit sur le sol, l'ombre du fantôme s'agrandir, comme s'il se rapprochait. Intrigué, il relava la tête et fit face à ce qu'était pour lui, la moue le plus adorable du monde. Kise ne remarqua que maintenant les légères rougeurs sur ces joues et lèvres, ces yeux, bien qu'encore troubles, étaient grands ouverts et fixaient avec attention le pauvre blond au sol.

-Ku... Kurokocchi ?

Le concerné cligna des yeux, puis avec un léger geste de la tête, répondit enfin à son ami

\- ça à l'air amusant, Ki-kun ! Ponctua-t-il d'un sourire trop éclatant pour appartenir au vrai Kuroko Tetsuya. - Je peux jouer, aussi ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage du blond se teigne d'une violente couleur cramoisie et d'un geste, se levât et fonçât vers l'un des murs de la cuisine.

-Ki-kun ? À quoi tu joues ?

-Ki... Ki-kun ? C'est moi que tu appelles ''Ki-kun'' ?

-Hai ! Ki-kun est Ki-Kun ! Tout en lui répondant, il avance à quatre pattes vers Kise. Celui-ci réagit automatiquement et recula sur le côté. Kuroko répéta alors le geste et Kise en fit de même. Aprés cinq essaies, Kuroko se figea dans une moue désapprobatrice, qui ne favorisait pas l'état de copieur. Craignant quand même de l'avoir vexé, il s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais Kuroko ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il retrouva sa moue enjouée.

\- Il est marrant ton jeu Ki-kun !

-Hein ?

\- Je dois t'attraper alors ? Alors, tiens-toi prêt Ki-kun ! Je vais t'attraper. Trois,...

-Qu... Quoi ? Kurokocchi ? M'attraper ?

\- ... Deux ...

\- Non, non attends. Il faut que tu te reposes et...

-... Un... Kuroko se tenait toujours à quatre pattes, il s'étira les jambes et se positionna pour prendre de l'élan.

\- ... Non... Kuro...

\- Zéro ! Le passeur fantôme fonça vers Kise à toute vitesse et rata la chemise du plus grand de prés. Kise remercia ses réflexes et se mit à trottiner, à quatre pattes aussi, tout autours du buffet, suivit de prés par un Kuroko déterminé à gagner.

Alors qu'il se lamentait de la tournure grotesque - il fallait se l'avouer ! - que prenait les événements ,Kise réfléchit un moment sur la situation. Il avait toujours adoré Kurokocchi, c'est un fait. Sortir tout les deux, écouter ses rares remarques, souvent ironiques certes, mais aussi gentils ! Chouchouter Kuroko était pour lui aussi indispensable que de respirer. Et maintenant, il avait un Kuroko soûl, donc un Kuroko plus ouvert et plus adorable que jamais ! Pas qu'il était un associable fini, mais pour on-ne-savait-qu'elle-raison, l'alcool , tout genre confondu, rendait le plus petit des membres de l'ancienne équipe de Teiko, beaucoup plus expressif , mignon, insouciant, enfantin et tactile ... Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup plus enfantin et tactile, ne put s'empêcher de penser le copieur en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami toujours entrain de le suivre, alors qu'il lui suffisait de changer de sens pour l'attraper... Adorable et vraiment enfantin. Alors pourquoi, ne pas en profiter ? Deux mots : Seijuro Akashi.

Encore plus que quiconque, Akashi était le plus ''maman-poule'' avec Kuroko. Et surtout le plus possessif ! S'il apprenait par on-ne-sait-ou que Kise avait eu Kuroko soûl pour lui tout seul, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait faire face à Akashi et ses ciseaux. Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter en secret, alors ? Kise y avait déjà pensé, mais sa personnalité lui empêchait tout bonnement de faire ça... Puis de toute façon, Akashi finit toujours par tout savoir, alors lui cacher quelque chose ne servait , au final, qu'à aggraver la punition qu'il donnerait.

\- _Que devrais-je faire, alors ?_

\- Je t'ai eu ! S'écria alors Kuroko.

Surpris, kise sentit tout un coup, un poids s'écraser sur son dos et deux bras entourer son coup. Son corps se redit tout de suite au contact. Il pouvait sentir près de son oreille la respiration du plus petit et contre son dos, son cœur battant.

-J'ai t'ai enfin eu , Ki-kun. Lacha-t-il dans un souffle. On joue à quoi maintenant ?

\- Arg-ag... Je-... J'ai... D... Kur... M...

-He ? Ki-Kun est cassé ?

-... Je... Je... Oui, Oui c'est ça ! S'écria Kise, heureux d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire à cette situation. Je suis cassé, alors Kurokocchi doit descendre de mon dos et on doit tout les deux aller dormir ! D'accord, Kurokocchi ?

\- Mmmmm, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir, moi. Il prit une mine pensive, puis son visage s'éclaira. Il avait trouvé une bien meilleur solution. -Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Ki-Kun ! Dit-il en se relevant, pour le bonheur du plus grand qui était à deux doigts de craquer. -Va au lit !

-Hein ?

Sans aucune explication, Kuroko le laissa en plan et fonça vers le salon. Kise pensa un instant que, peut-être, il allait suivre son conseil. Preuve qu'il était le joueur le plus naïf. Alors, qu'il commença à ranger tout les dommages de leur course-poursuite, il ne fit pas attention aux petits bruits provenant du salon. Ce n'ai que lorsqu'il entendit clairement le bruit typique d'un sms envoyé, qu'il commença à douter.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il courra vers le salon, manquant de se prendre deux,trois objets qui traînaient là, et trouva Kuroko tranquillement assis. Il tripotait les touches de son téléphone et lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un air fière.

Kise rougit de plus belle. '' _Kurokocchi à l'air d'un enfant qui vient de finir un travail ! ... Bon, personne ne m'en voudra si je prends une ou deux photos. '' _Il sortit alors son propre portable et mitrailla le jeune bleuté, en n'oubliant pas de s'extasier sur chaque moue que son ami prenait. Une bonne vingtaine de photo plus tard, il se fit interrompre par le portable de Kuroko qui vibra, celui-ci vérifia le message et sa moue de fierté se transforma en une moue de pur bonheur. Interloqué, Kise finit par lui demander de quoi il en retournait.

\- C'était Aka-kun ! Je lui ai demandé comment je devais faire pour te réparer, parce que tu étais cassé. Et regarde, ce qu'il m'a répondu !

Kise regarda avec appréhension le sms en question et sentit une énorme boule d'angoisse se loger dans sa poitrine.

_**Ne fais rien Tetsuya.**_

_**Je m'occupe de tout.**_

_**Reste tranquille, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.**_

Allons, Allons, il devait se calmer. D'accord Akashi allait venir chez lui, D'accord, il a appris qu'il était seul avec Kuroko qui lui-même n'était pas sobre. D'accord, ça s'annonçait mal, mais la situation n'était pas perdue ! Il suffisait d'éviter les quiproquos et de maitriser la situation ! Oui, c'était, ça. Kise était de nouveau remonté à bloc et demanda alors de voir le message que Kuroko avait envoyé à son ami.

-Ah ? Attend... Voilà ! Tu as vu J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas faire de faute d'orthographe !

_**Coucou Aka-kun !**_

_**J'ai un problème avec Ki-Kun ! Pendant qu'on jouait à son jeu (que j'ai gagné !) je devais sauter sur son dos, mais je crois que je l'ai cassé. Alors, il m'a dit que pour le réparer, je dois dormir avec lui. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir, moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à Aka-kun ! Parce qu'Aka-kun sait toujours tout, tout le temps ! Donc qu'est-ce que je dois faire Aka-kun ?**_

En lisant le message, Kise sentit la moitié de sa confiance fondre instantanément, comme une glace au soleil. Ce message donnait l'impression qu'il profitait de Kuroko là, non ? ''Pour le réparer, je dois dormir avec lui. '' ? Mais c'était une réplique de pervers, ça ! Et Akashi avait lu ça ? Le blond prit une grande inspiration. Tout n'était pas perdu. Akashi a surement compris qu'il était soûl. Donc, il doit surement savoir que ces propos sont un peu exagérés et déformés, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin, la sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses rêveries et le nom de l'expéditeur le mortifia sur place. C'est avec une énorme appréhension qu'il ouvrit le message de son ancien capitaine.

_**Je suis en route vers ton appartement.**_

**_J'espère_**_** ne pas tomber sur un dépotoir.**_

Kise se détendit légèrement. Il s'était fait des films pour rien.

_**Et une dernière chose : tiens-toi loin de Tetsuya avec tes jeux de dévergondés et ton alcool.**_

_**Je m'occuperais moi-même de te ''réparer''.**_

Tout était clair maintenant dans l'esprit de Kise : c'était un homme mort.

* * *

Alors ?! Alors ?!

Normalement, la suite( et fin) ne tardera pas. Comme toujours : Critiques, impressions, avis, délires ... Tous est permis ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**COMMENCEZ PAR LIRE LA PETITE INTRO ! CA NE PREND QUE DEUX MINUTES ET C'EST TOUJOURS INTÉRESSANT :D **

* * *

**Bonjour les gens ! **

**Alors, oui, me revoilà ! Après quoi ? ... 2 mois de pause ? Mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance car le plus important, c'est que je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors juste à titre d'informations : **

**1)Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits. Il me suffit de les corriger.( Du mieux que je le peux, en tous les cas...)**

**2) Maintenant, vous vous dites sûrement "Comment ça '' les chapitres '' ? Alors oui, je sais , j'avais dit que celui-ci devait être le dernier.(Faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire des trucs, en faite) Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Le Hic c'est que le chapitre est trop long pour passer sous le format ''d'un unique chapitre '' . J'ai dû donc le diviser en trois parties. **

**3) Et l'info la plus importante , à mon sens : Vous remarquerez que dans ce chapitre ( et les deux autres qui suivront) il y a des petits éléments ... On va dire ''spéciaux'' qui ne sont pas approfondis. Alors voici l'explication :Pour moi cette mini-fiction est une ''tranche de vie '' . Dans le sens où il ne doit pas forcément y avoir un développement au niveau de l'histoire et des personnages. Il s'agit juste d'un moment de leur vie, avec des instants calmes, agités, ennuyeux, ... Bref, tous ce qui fait une vie , une vie ! Et cette tranche de vie sera dans la continuité d'une autre fiction en cours de développement ( qui elle sera nettement plus longue. Avec une vraie trame, ... )où tous les petites éléments auront une explication. Naturellement, les deux pourront se lire indépendamment de l'autre. **

**Voilà, c'étaient les petites info du moment. Sur ceux : Enjoy :D **

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'appartement de Kise. Celui-ci était figé dans la même position depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, C'est-à-dire : en position foetale dans un coin du salon. Il jeta un œil vers son ami qui, contrairement à lui, transpirait la joie de vivre. Assis sur l'un des canapés, les jambes croisées, il sautillait tout doucement et ne lâchait pas la porte du regard. Kise ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Étais-ce la venue d'Akashi qui le mettait en si grande joie ? Comme s'il avait senti la tristesse de son ami, Kuroko se leva et se dirigea, non sans tituber, vers son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ki-Kun ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Surpris, Kise le regarda et se rendit compte que celui-ci affichait une moue montrant clairement son inquiétude.

\- Tu as l'air si triste ! C'est à cause d'Aka-Kun ?

Le blond eut un petit rire nerveux à l'entende du surnom de son capitaine. - Ah...ah ... ce n'est pas tout à fait faux ... Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ki-kun ! Je suis sûr qu'Aka-kun réussira à te réparer !

\- Oui, Oui ... Je n'en doute pas ... Eum... Kurokocchi ? Il regarda son ami, puis se décida. De toute façon, même s'il se prenait un vent, Kuroko serait trop soûl pour s'en souvenir.

\- ça ne va pas, Ki-kun ?

\- Eh ... Bien... Je me demandais... Tu es content qu'Akashicchi vienne à la maison ?

\- Ouiii ! S'écria-t-il avec toute la joie du monde. - C'est super, non ?

-Oui... Oui ... C'est vraiment ... Super. Marmonna le blond, complètement découragé. Seul Akashi l'intéressait ? Lui était important ? Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se blottit encore plus contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir un tel sourire de la part du joueur fantôme. Mais c'était Akashi, encore Akashi et toujours Akashi ! Il devait se l'avouer, il mourrait de jalousie, là ! Encore plus déprimé, il se mit à ruminer des mots incompréhensibles tout en dessinant de drôle de formes sur le sol.

Kuroko regardait son ami. Que pouvait-il bien avoir ? il croisa les jambes, toujours en face de Kise, et se mit à réfléchir... Naturellement, il réfléchit dans les limites d'une personne ivre et devenue complètement niaise. Il saisit alors les deux mains du blond .

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ! Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que Aka-Kun te répare ! Parce que tu es mon ami !

Il fallut un long moment pour que Kise prenne clairement conscience des paroles de son ami, mais un instant suffit pour qu'il se met à rougir.

-'' _Trop ... Trop ... Adorable _! '' Non, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était retenu. Il avait fait de son mieux. Même plus ! Qui aurait la force de résister comme il venait de le faire ? Qui aurait pu tenir face à la bouille d'ange de Kuroko et à toutes ses moues adorables et trop tentatrices pour son propre bien ? PERSONNE ! Et là, BAM ! Une flèche en plein cœur ! Ce visage candide, ses fines lèvres s'étiraient dans un ravissant sourire, ses yeux -d'habitude si vide d'expression- brillaient d'une lueur méconnue mais tellement captivante et ses petites mains douces et blanches tenaient si fermement les mains du basketteur. Là, Kise n'en pouvait plus. Oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il se jeta sur le plus petit et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Joue contre joue, Kise criait sa joie jusqu'à ce qu'un élément vienne le faire redescendre de son petit nuage.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous, là ? Demanda une voix emplie d'une rage sanglante qui fit trembler notre pauvre blond.

Tout doucement et sans quitter sa position, il tourna la tête vers la porte. Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu' au lieu de voir la tignasse flamboyante de son ex-capitaine , c'étaient de courts cheveux bleus foncés surplombant un corps aussi bronzé que musclé qui lui faisaient face.

\- Aominecchi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question... T'essaie de faire quoi, au juste?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Kise fronça les sourcils se demandant bien de quoi pouvait parler le bronzé. Ce n'est que quand il sentit kuroko se débattre doucement à ses côtés - surement curieux de voir de ces propres yeux si l'invitée surprise était réellement Aomine.- qu'il comprit de quoi l'adolescent parlait.

-Oh ! Je câline Kurokocchi.

\- Ne me dit pas ça, comme si c'était tout à fait normal ! Tu oses profiter de Kuroko tout seul, 'spéce enfoiré ! Grogna-t-il en serrant des poings. - Donne-le-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Donne-le-moi, je te dis ! Je vais m'en occuper ! Dit-il en s'approchant du duo.

\- Non ! Cria Kise en roulant à l'opposé du bronzé. - Je suis capable de m'en occuper tout seul. Rentre chez toi !

\- Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. Donne-le-moi !

Aomine avança et fini par stopper la roue que formaient Kise et Kuroko. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Kise était bien déterminé à profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec Kuroko, avant l'arrivée de leur terrible ex-capitaine. Sans relâcher son étreinte sur le plus jeune, il changea de position, de sorte à ce que Kuroko se retrouve allongé sur le tapis et lui le surplombant, formant ainsi comme un dôme protecteur autour du petit . Aomine ne lâcha cependant pas l'affaire et écrasa Kise de tout son poids. Il attrapa ses bras et usa de sa force pour briser son étreinte. Commença alors, en même temps que le duel de force, une dispute de jurons pour l'un et de gémissement pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que des petits cris attirèrent leur attention.

\- Ki-Kun ! Dai-Kun ! J'étouffe !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux adolescents se levèrent et firent de la place au plus jeune.

-Ouf ! S'exclama l'écrasé. - Il y avait plus d'air là-dessous.

\- Désolé Kurokocchi ! Rien de cassé ?

-Euh ... Il se mit alors à regarder ses bras, son ventre et ses jambes, puis toucher sa tête. - Oui, tout à l'air à sa place ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Tout de suite, deux "'Click'' " se firent entendre, Kise se retourna et vit Aomine chipotant sur son appareil photo.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...Attend, pourquoi a-t-il son appareil avec lui ? ''_

Aomine dut sentir le regard interrogateur du blond, puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un de ses sourires carnassiers dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir sans un moyen d'immortaliser Tetsu dans cet état-là . J'ai déjà fait l'erreur une fois, mais pas deux.

Kise soupira lorsqu'il parla cette " première fois '" c'est sûr qu'elle avait été inoubliable...

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui en profite ? Tu es incorrigible Aominecchi.

Pour toute réponse, il lui montra l'une des photos qu'il venait de prendre. On y voyait, Kuroko entrain à s'examiner. La tête tournée pour inspecter ses jambes -ou son derrière, cela dépendait du point de vue de la personne qui la regardait. - Il avait les cheveux en bataille dus à ses innombrables roulettes et ses joues toujours rouges prouvaient qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'alcool. Il montra ensuite la deuxième où l'on pouvait voir Kuroko avec les mêmes caractéristiques que pour la première photo sauf que cette fois-ci, il se tenait assis et souriait à pleine dent. Kise se mit alors à commenter et à complimenter chaque mimique et détail des photos, comme le ferait une mère sur la photo de sa première enfant.

Curiosité oblige, Kuroko s'incrusta entre les deux grands pour regarder lui aussi les photos. Après un petit silence, il s'exclama en regardant Aomine.

\- C'est moi !

\- Oui c'est toi Tetsu. Affirma Aomine se retenant de rire du comportement enfantin de son ami.

\- Aominecchi ! Tu ne quittes pas cette maison sans me les avoir envoyé !

\- Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

\- Celles que j'ai prises avant que tu viennes.

-Marché conclu. Aomine et Kise se serrèrent la main devant un Kuroko qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, mais s'ils étaient contents, alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne fut pas blessé - et avoir entendu le ventre du bronzé gargouiller, ils décidèrent de se faire un petit dîner. Enfin, " dîner " était un bien grand mot pour désigner toutes les cochonneries qu'ils étaient sur les points de manger.

Kise se dirigea vers la cuisine et chipota dans les tirroires. - Dit, pourquoi es-tu là ? Cria-t-il assez fort pour qu'Aomine l'entende du salon.

\- Ordre d'Akashi. Répondit-il tout simplement. Il était assis sur un fauteuil une place et jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de Kuroko qui se trouvaient entre ces jambes. Celui-ci tripotait les touches du portable du plus grand, l'air totalement absorbé par les bruits qu'elles faisaient.

\- Il t'a demandé de venir me surveiller ?

\- Pas totalement. Tu le connais : Il ne dit jamais les choses clairement. Il m'a juste envoyé un SMS en m'ordonnant de venir chez toi.

\- Aaah ... Attends ! Si tu ne connaissais pas la cause, pourquoi as-tu pris ton appareil photo ?

\- Ou cas ou ça pouvait être marrant.

\- ... Vraiment incorrigible. Gronda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'eux avec les différents en-cas. Aomine ne répondit pas, laissant son sourire parler pour lui et ils se mirent à regarder la TV. Dix minutes passèrent dans le plus grand calme, les trois amis collés l'un à l'autre grignotaient par-ci, par-là. Mais c'était en oublier l'état de Kuroko. Car pour le plus petit, toujours l'esprit brumeux, dix minutes, c'était long, voire même très long, et les touches du portable d'Aomine ne suffisaient plus à l'occuper. Il tourna légèrement le regard vers Kise et vit qu'il, la tête contre l'épaule du plus grand, regardait avec attention le documentaire qui passé à l'écran. Il tourna le regard de l'autre sens et vit, grâce au reflet d'une vitre, qu'Aomine somnolait, sa tête reposait sur celle du plus jeune et de ses jambes et bras, formait comme une prison autour de lui. Il soupira intérieurement, impossible pour lui de tenter quoi que ce soit sans en alerter un des deux. Ennuyé au possible, il se mit à faire ce que toute personne fait quand il s'ennuie : Réfléchir. Cependant, à la différence d'une personne sobre, ce qui vient à l'esprit d'une personne îvre n'est pas forcément intelligent et est même souvent dénué de toute logique. Tant qu'elle paraissait amusante pour lui, ça lui suffisait.

Kuroko se remua afin de réveiller sa prison. -Dai-Kun ! ... Dai-Kun ~

\- Je t'entends, Tetsu.

\- On joue à un jeu ?

Kise se pétrifia sur place à repensant au précédent jeu de son ami. -Aha... Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- Non ! Je m'ennuie et je sais à quoi on va jouer.

Kise et Aomine se regardèrent, tous deux sentant le plan foireux arrivé à des kilomètres.

\- Tetsu, tu devrais vraiment dormir. Demain,tu auras mal au crâne. Donc vaux mieux ne pas-

\- Aller ! S'il vous plaît !

-Kurokocchi, je ne pense pas qu-

\- Dai-Kun ! Ki-Kun ! Un jeu ! Un seul jeu !

Kuroko leva sa tête et les implora du regard. Regard qui déstabilisa en moins de deux les deux autres garçons. Ces grands yeux larmoyants, ces petites joues rouges légèrement gonflées formant une petite moue implorante. Et comment ils étaient censés résister à ça !?

Kise regarda alors Aomine avec un petit mine résignée . - Ben ... Un jeu ne devrait pas être trop grave...Tu crois pas ?

-T'oublie dans quel état il est ! Imagine que-

\- Dai-Kun ! Il s'était redressé, le faisant face et Aomine se sentait fléchir. Tout était bon à regarder sauf le visage de Tetsuya. Mais le simple fait de se dire que Kuroko le regardait avec un tel regard était déjà dur à supporter. il murmura un autre "' S'il te plaît, Dai-Kun '" et ce fut de trop pour lui.

-O... Ok. Mais un jeu, puis tu disparais dans ton lit !

-Oui ! Merci ! Merci !

Kise s'apprêta à lui demander à quoi il voulait jouer, lorsque kuroko se tourna attrapa un coussin et, tout en le jetant vers le mur, il cria : C'est partie pour la grande partie de cache-cache !

Après ça tout se passa trop rapidement pour que Kise et Aomine ne puissent réagir. Le coussin qu'avait jeté Kuroko toucha directement l'interrupteur général , plongeant la maison dans le noir le plus complet, directement après ça, Aomine sentit Kuroko se dégager de son emprise et, après un malicieux "' C'est à vous de me trouver'" , s'enfuit dans une direction inconnue.

Kise tâtonna alors jusqu'à trouver et re-allumer l'interrupteur. Tout était resté à la même place, à la différence prés que Kuroko n'était nulle part.

\- Que ? Kurokocchi ?

\- Ou est-ce qu'il est parti ? Hurla presque Aomine en tournant dans tous les sens. -Wouaw, il vise quand même bien pour quelqu'un de saoul !

-Du calme Aominecchi, il suffit de le retrouver et-

\- Tu es sérieux là . T'as vus la taille de ton appart ? Il y au moins vingt-mille cachette pour un gars aussi petit que Tetsu !

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait. Donc pourquoi ne pas profiter du jeu ensemble. Tu as vu comme ça a fait plaisir à Kurokocchi.

Aomine grogna, mais s'avoua vaincu. - Soit, si c'est pour mon ombre ... Soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. - On se sépare, on couvrira plus de surface comme ça. Lança-t-il sans se retourner avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Mais s'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu les grands yeux or du copieur rempli de surprise. Il regardait toujours l'endroit où Aomine se trouvait - ... _**Mon ombre **_?

* * *

\- J'EN AI MARRE ! TETSU SORS DE TA CACHETTE !

\- Aominecchi ! Ne cris pas si fort, tu vas alarmer les voisins !

\- RIEN A FOUTRE ! TETSU !

Kise soupira. Cela faisait une bonne heure que la partie de cache-cache avait commencé. Et s'ils étaient partie confiant au début, ils l'étaient beaucoup moins maintenant. Pas que Kuroko était impossible à trouver, l'alcool limitait encore ses capacités de réflexion. Ainsi, le petit azuré était persuadé que se cacher sous un drap vert fluo, au mileu de la salle de bain était une bonne cachette. Le problème résidait dans tout autre chose car ils avaient oublié une chose essentielle et très importante : Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on appelait kuroko le " joueur fantôme ". Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il était aperçu, Kuroko utilisé sa misdirection pour disparaître.

-Il est là ! S'écria Aomine en pointant l'un des placards du blond.

Découvert, Kuroko sauta du placard et se mit à courir, suivit de près par un Aomine déterminé à l'attraper.

\- Ahaha Dai-Kun ne peut pas m'avoir ! Et aussitôt dit ces mots qu'il disparut encore une fois à un tournant.

\- RHAAAAAAAAAA ! ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je suis quand même étonné de l'endurance de Kurokocchi ... Je savais pas que l'alcool augmentait les capacités physiques.

\- TETSU SI TU TIENS A TES FESSES, TU AS INTERETS A REVENIR ICI !

\- Aomine ne cris par des trucs pareils ! Mes voisines vont s'imaginer des choses après !

\- Qu'ils s'imaginent ce qu'ils veulent, ces vieilles ! ça occupera leur petite vie ennuyeuse. Puis, on n'a pas idée de vivre ici ! C'ets pas une maison, c'est un labyrinthe !

\- t'exagère.

\- Alors dit nous, à quoi ça sert d'avoir quatre couloirs qui te remmènent au même endroit ?

\- C'est de l'esthétisme, Aominecchi.

\- C'est de la connerie, Kise.

\- Un vrai rabat-joie ! Et puis pourquoi, tu t'énerves ? Kurokocchi ne veut que s'amuser, alors profitons en nous aussi. En plus, on est sûr qu'il est dans l'appart, puisque tu as verrouillé la porte d'entrée en arrivant. Il ne peut donc pas s'enfuir. Alors on s'y remet . Moi je m'occupe de la chambre, toi, retourne inspecter la cuisine.

Tout en parlant, Kise s'était avancé vers ladite chambre, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il venait de donner des directives à Aomine et celui-ci n'avait pas répliqué avec une remarque cinglante que personne ne le commande . Il se retourna, intrigué, pour faire face au visage blême du bronzé.

\- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état ! Ce n'est qu'une partie de cache-cache ! Aucune réponse de bleu toujours en pleine réflexion. Le blond se remémora tout ce qu'il avait dit, puis tilta. Il sentit une grosse boule d'angoisse monter en lui pendant qu'il prononça ses mots.

-Aominecchi ... Rassure-moi. Tu as fermé la porte en entrant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... C'était pas toi qui l'as fait ?

Un gros silence régna entre les deux compères jusqu'à un bruit de verrous et de porte qui se ferme se fit entendre.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il ...

Les deux chercheurs coururent vers l'entrée et c'est avec effroi qu'ils virent la porte ouverte, balançant encore un peu.

\- Non, non, non ! KUROKOCCHIIIIII ! Hurla Kise en se jetant dans le couloir. - ce n'est pas vrai ! Ou s'est-il enfui !

\- Pas de panique ! Pas de panique ! Il doit surement être en train de flâner dans les couloirs ou-

Kise poussa un cri d'effrois - Il y a des fenêtres ouvertes dans les couloirs !

Aomine le regarda, cherchant à comprendre en quoi cette info leur sera utile. Puis comprit et blêmit autant que son compère. - Nous portes pas la poisse ! Crétin ! Tetsu n'irait pas jouer à un jeu dangereux !

\- Kurokocchi est saoul, réagit et réfléchit comme un enfant et est super-surexcité !

-... Putain, on est mal.

\- ce n'est pas vrai ! On a tué Kurokocchi ! Non, non, non! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! Kurokochiiiii !

\- Ferme-la ! Au lieu d'imaginer le pire, on va le chercher ! Examine le couloir, mais je vais voir dans les escaliers.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, bande d'incompétent. Coupa une voix cinglante bien connue des deux joueurs.

-Midorimacchi ?

C'était bel et bien , l'ancien shooter de Teiko qui leur faisait face. Son air énervé et hautain toujours collé au visage, il dévisagea ses deux amis et remonta ses lunettes en soupirant. Derrière lui, se tenait Murasakibara une sucette en bouche. Quel ne fut pas le soulagement du bleu et du blond lorsqu'il vit Kuroko, clairement entrain de bouder, dans les bras du géant.

-Kurokocchi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- ... J'ai perdu.

Voir le visage boudeur de son ami, suffit à le soulager. Par contre, pour Aomine, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Crétin ! Lança Aomine en frappant sur le crâne de Kuroko. - Tu nous as fait peur ! Quelle idée de t'enfuir hors de l'appartement !

Kuroko hoqueta sous ces cris . Il regarda son ami en silence jusqu'à ce que ses grands yeux deviennent larmoyants. Puis il craqua et se mit à pleurer.

\- Aominecchi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Tu es vraiment un rustre sans aucune forme de délicatesse.

-Mais Je... Enfin, je voulais pas...

\- Ao-Chin a fait pleurer Kuro-chin.

-Rhaa donne-le-moi. D'un geste il prit Kuroko dans ses bras et le tient de façon à ce que leur visage soit à la même hauteur.

\- Testu ne pleure pas. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier.

\- Mais... Mais... Dai-Kun est fâché !

\- Je ne le suis pas ! J'étais juste inquiet... j'ai eu peur que tu fasses n'importe quoi... Mais je n'aurais pas dû crier. Désolé Tetsu.

Tetsuya regarda alors Kise. - Et Ki-Kun ?

\- Non, non Kurokocchi ! Jamais je ne pourrais être fâché contre toi ! S'exclama-t-il en le prenant des bras d'Aomine. Ignorant les protestations de celui-ci - Tu es beaucoup trop gentil et adorable ! mais Aomine a raison ! Si tu veux jouer, c'est dans l'appartement, d'accord .

\- Ok ! Cria le plus petit, complètement remis.

\- Bon, et si on retournait dans mon appartement ? Proposa Kise croyant que tout était réglé.

Naturellement , Kise n'était pas connue comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement naïf pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**EDIT : Etant donné que je suis incapable de respecter ce que je dis (Pas ma faute ! Je suis bombardée d'imprévus ! T^T ) Je vais juste dire que ça arrivera un jour , mais bientôt ! xD Désolée, désolée ^^' **

* * *

**Voilà donc la première partie de la fin ! (ça sonne comme pour un film xD )**

**Comme d'habitude, les avis constructifs sont la bienvenue :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HellO Le monde ! **

**Alors, oui, je sais : ce n'est même plus un retard ça ! Mais puisque vous êtes des gentilles lectrices, vous me le pardonnez, n'est-ce pas ? xD Puis, j'ai vraiment eu une semaine épouvantable ! **

**Mise à part ça j'avais une question pour vous : Vous allez constater qu'il y a certaines références dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai rencontré un certain problème : Ai-je le droit de les utiliser dans ma fiction ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas, genre, supprimer ou bloquer mon chapitre pour plagiat, copyright ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Par soucis de facilité, j'ai modifier les titres et autres, mais je me le demande vraiment. Alors : Ai-je le droit d'utiliser les titres originaux de séries ou autres dans une fictions ou pas ? **

**Voilà, sur ceux : Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et toutes les références faites durant ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Seulement à Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell et Jason Steele.

Pairing : à vous de voir :D !

* * *

Chapitre 4:

\- Et vous l'avez laissé manger ça ? Demanda Midorima sur les nerfs.

Kise déglutit. Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant. Aprés s'être débarrassés, ils s'installèrent au salon. C'est là que le vert et le mauve remarquèrent le flot de sachets divers et variés rependus sur la petite table du salon. Il vira alors au rouge et en moins de temps pour dire ''sucre'' , tous avaient disparu de la table et d'un lancé, fini dans la poubelle. Au grand désespoir du plus grand. Sans un mot d'explication, il posa Kuroko devant la Télévision et tira les trois autres dans la cuisine. C'est pourquoi Kise faisait tant bien que mal face au shooter et son regard assassin. Droit comme un I, il regarda Aomine qui, affalé à moitié sur le buffet de la cuisine, n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce que pouvait dire le shooter. Juste en face, Murasakibara grignotait en tout discrétion les quelques friandises qui avaient échappé au regard de lynx de Midorima. Il toisait le duo blond-bleu avec agacement. En fait non, dire que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'agacement ne suffirait pas à exprimer l'ampleur de son irritation. Tenant du bout des doigts un paquet de bonbons acidulés à moitié entamé, il attendait une réponse. Mais Kise murmura à peine un début d'explication que le vert explosa.

\- Et après vous vous étonnez qu'il s'enfuît de l'appartement ! Du sucre et de l'alcool ! Vous êtes vraiment de parfaits idiots !

-Midorimacchiiiii ...

\- Suffis ! Je vais prendre Kuroko avec moi et m'en occuperais jusqu'à ce qu'il digère complétement l'alcool.

\- Quoi ! Je peux m'occuper de Kurokocchi tout seul !

\- Si tu savais déjà t'occuper de toi, ça serait l'idéal.

\- Aaah si cruel Midorimacchi ~

Alors qu'une dispute entre les trois joueurs de baskets commença - déclenché par une remarque cynique d'Aomine sur l'objet-chance du jour , une peluche pingouin. Murasakibara grignotait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la petite forme dans l'encadrement. Kuroko se tenait là, tranquillement et regardait le trio avec un drôle d'air. Le défenseur arqua légèrement un sourcil, pourquoi Kuroko avait cet air si ... Déterminé ? Doucement, le garçon longea maladroitement le mur tel un ninja. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Murasakibara l'avait remarqué, il posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence et continua son stratagème.

_'' Kuro-chin est mignon '' _fut la seule chose que pensa le fan de sucrerie. Son attention fut alors attirée par un petit bruit aiguë répétitif. Il en chercha la source et la trouva sur l'une des armoires de la cuisine. Il 'attrapa et reconnu le portable de Kuroko. Kise avait surement dû le déposer là pour éviter que Kuroko n'envoie des massages bizarres à ses contactes. Le portable sonna une deuxième fois, et il vit un petit '' nouveau message '' s'afficher à l'écran. '' _Ce son est embêtant ... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lire les messages de Kuro-chin ... Mais c'est vraiment embêtant ... Je vais juste l'ouvrir, pas le lire... Et je vais le montrer à Kuro-chin'' _. Il déverrouilla le portable du plus petit et fut surpris de voir , non pas un , mais bien treize messages venant tous de le même personne. Murasakibara grogna à la vue du nom. Il regarda Kuroko qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place, puis se décida d'éteindre le portable, de le ranger dans sa poche et de continuer à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Loin de la cachotterie du mauve, le petit apprenti-ninja continua son chemin, puis d'un coup, il s'arrêta, juste derrière Aomine. Il attendit alors, son sourire s'élargit à chaque seconde qui passait. Le trio le remarqua enfin, mais il ne devait pas encore réagir, pas encore. Kise prononça son nom, Midorima l'inspecta en silence et Aomine se tourna pour lui faire face. À la seconde même ou Aomine s'était complétement tourné, il bondit sur lui, étendit ses doigts, crispa sa main et tel une lance, il frappa en plein dans le ventre d'Aomine.

\- OUVRE-TOI VORTEX ! Cria-t-il alors que sa cible s'effondra au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Kuroko !?

\- Aominecchi ça va ? S'enquit le blond en se penchant à moitié sur lui.

-... Arg ... Mon foie ...

Kuroko ne répondit pas. Il regardait à tour de rôle, sa main - toujours en dans la même position, et le corps d'Aomine recroquevillé au sol. - ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Bordel, Tetsu ! Il se releva péniblement, aidé de Kise. -T'as essayé de m'assassiner ou quoi ?

\- Non ! Je voulais ouvrir le Vortex ! Il fit mine de réfléchir. - Peut être que j'ai touché au mauvais endroit ? Il releva la tête vers son ami et n'avait-il pas entamé un pas qu'Aomine le fusilla du regard. - N'y pense même pas.

\- Bouh ! Bouda l'azurée. - Comment je vais faire pour aller au Candy Montain, moi ?

\- Candy Montain ? Demanda Kise.

\- Candy Montain. Répéta bêtement le plus petit, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Kurokocchi, explique-nous plutôt de quoi tu parles.

\- Maiiis ! Vous le faites exprès, c'est ça ? Candy Montain, c'est la montagne avec tous les bonbons du monde ! Mais pour y aller, il faut rendre l'amulette sacrée au roi des bananes et l'amulette est dans le vortex ! Donc, il faut ouvrir le vortex !. Puis il se tourna vers Aomine. - Mais si Dai-kun ne coopère pas, on ne pourra pas avoir l'amulette !

\- C'était quoi l'émission qui passait à la Tv ? Demanda Midorimachi qui gardait tout son sérieux.

\- ''Barlie the Jellyfish'' , je crois ... Hésita le blond.

\- Cette émission pour droguer ?

\- Aominecchi ! C'est juste ... Une autre forme d'humour ...

\- Tu rigoles, là ?

\- Non, il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert !

\- Il y a rien besoin d'ouvrir du tout ! C'est juste une émission faite par des personnes sous influence pour des personnes sous infleuce- TETSU ! Hurla Aomine en esquivant de justesse l'attaque surprise de Kuroko.

\- Zut ! Manqué ! Je devrais peut êt- avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, Aomine attrapa ses deux joues et se mit à les tirer dans tous les sens.

\- Tu ne devrais faire rien du tout !

\- Au lieu de vous lancer dans des débats inutiles, nous devrions le surveiller. Tout en parlant, Midorima inspecta les yeux de Kuroko - qui soit dit en passant était toujours en plein combat avec Aomine. - ces yeux sont dilatés, et même humides... Je crois que les effets du sucre et de l'alcool commencent à atteindre leur paroxysme...

\- Moi, je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il a mal aux joues et qu'il est sur le point de pleurer qu'il a les yeux humides...

Un regard noir du shooter, lui fit comprendre de ne rien rajouter à cela.

\- Soit, il suffit de lui expliquer. Midorima s'approcha du Duo. Lorsqu'il réussit à dégager Kuroko et ses joues meurtries des mains d'Aomine, il l'installa sur le buffet et lui parla de sa voie naturellement autoritaire, mais on y décelait quand même, et à l'étonnement général, une pointe de tendresse.

\- Kuroko, écoute. Cette histoire de Vortex et de Candy Montain n'existe pas. Ce que tu as vu est un dessin-animé. Tu comprends ? Tout était fictif. De plus, tu as assez ingurgité de saletés comme ça. Donc, ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va te donner un t-shirt de Kise et tu vas te brosser les dents, puis tu iras te coucher. D'accord, Kuroko ?

\- C'est faux ! C'est la Tv qui l'a dit !

\- Tous ce que dit la Tv n'est pas forcément vrai, tu sais.

\- Alors les chimpenzés et les éceureuils ne font pas parties des animaux les plus intelligent du monde ?

\- Oui, mais ça se sont des documentaires animaliers. Tu as le droits d'y croire.

\- Un docu-quoi ?

\- Une émission avec des animaux, si tu préfères.

Le petit le regarda durant son explication, puis hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. À cette vue, un soupçon d'orgueil naquit en Midorima et celui-ci ne se reteint pas de lancer un regard moqueur disant '' j'ai-reussi-là-ou-tout-les-deux-vous-avez-echoué-na-na-na '' à Kise et Aomine.

\- Bon, on va commencer par le T-shirt-

\- Mido-kun , attention ! Un pingouin à Lunettes ! Cria Kuroko en pointant son objet-chance. Il attrapa la-dite peluche et la balaça à travers la piéce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kuroko !

\- Il va appeler sa bande et il vont voler le poisson de Ki-kun !

Le vert se tourna lentement vers le dénomé ''Ki-kun'' et Aomine , l'air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait durant son absence ? Il remarqua que Aomine se retenait de rire, alors que Kise semblait regretter. Celui-ci croisa le regard du vert et répondit à ça question muette.

\- Avant que tu viennes, on regardait un documentaire ... Puis, comme on s'ennuyait on a commencé à zapper ... Pour tomber sur un épisode des pingouins de New-Yorks... Et durant l'épisode, ils se sont mis à voler les poissons du zoo ...

Midorima soupira. _''Une émission avec des animaux '' _ Le plus petit avait pris ses mots au pied de la lettre. Alors que Murasakibara tentait à son tours d'expliquer la difference entre Un dessin-animé et un documentaire. Les trois autres avaient commencé leur éniéme dispute.

\- J'ai comprit ! S'écria alors Kuroko. - ça veut dire que Private et les autres n'éxistent pas, parce que c'est un dessin-animé.

Murasakibara hocha la tête.

\- Et mysti, elle , elle existe. Elle vit en Afrique et la television l'a filmé pour nous ... expliquer comment Mysti vit ?

Il hocha une seconde fois la tête. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortie une petit biscuit au chocolat. - Tiens.

\- Merci ! Il se leva et alla ramamser la peluche. - Désolé, petite peluche. Il l'a tendit à Midorima. - Tu as vu, j'ai compris !

\- C'est... C'est bien, Kuroko...

\- Un probléme, Midorimacchi ?

\- Il l'a juste mauvaise que Murasakibara a reussit là ou lui, il a complétement foiré ! Aomine explosa de rire, n'ajoutant que de l'huile sur l'incendi qu'était Midorima. Que le grand enfant de la génération des miracles a agit plus éfficacement que lui. Soit, il l'accéptait avec un petit peu de peine, mais que cet idiot de joueur ose se moquer de lui, ça non !

\- Ah non ! Pas encore de dispute tout les deux ! Coupa Kise sentant la guerre arriva à des Kilométre. - Puis, je croyais qu'on devait le changer ! Si Akashicchi arrive et qu'il voit que Kirokocchi ne dors pas, on va bien le sentir passer !

Mine de rien, Kise n'avait pas oublier la menace qui planait sur sa tête.

\- Moi, je m'occupe de le déshabiller. Se proposa Aomine, tout sourire.

\- Aominecchi, ne dis pas ça avec un sourire de prédateur...

\- Tetsu~ , Viens que je te débarrasse de tous ces encombrants vêtements ~ Chantonna le bronzé, ignorant complétement la remarque de Kise.

\- '' Rien y faire, j'espère juste que mes voisines sont déjà endormis. ''

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kuroko en regardant ses vêtements. - Ils sont bien ou ils sont, pourtant.

\- Oui, oui, mais je t'assure qu'ils seront mieux par terre.

\- ... Si Dai-kun le dit. Murmura-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise. Geste vite arrêter par le prude Kise.

\- Ku-Kuro-Kurokocchi ! Ne fais pas ça au milieu de la cuisine !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

-Ouais ! Pourquoi ? Répète le bronzé qui avait déjà sorti son appareil photo.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre !

\- Si ça te dérange, à ce point, pas de soucis. Je garde tout pour moi.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire victorieux d'Aomine, il se reprit. - Je veux dire, ne prends pas de photo lorsqu'il est dénudé ... kurokocchi n'apprécierait pas.

\- Kuroko n'apprécierait tout simplement pas que vous le mitrailler de photos.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu mes clichés. Et pour affirmer ses dires, il donna la boite à merveilles au shooter qui l'inspecta. Petit à petit, son visage d'homme d'affaires s'attendrit et il finit même par rougir sur certaine d'entre elles. Kise finit par le rejoindre et à lui expliquer le contexte de chacune des photos.

\- Je sens qu'il y a du business à ce faire.

Pris en flagrant délit d'attendrissement, Midorima tenta de se justifia. Vaines tentatives face à Aomine qui prenait un malin plaisir à le charier. Pendant ce temps, Kise continua de regarder les photos, une par une. Soudain, il arriva sur une photo de Kuroko qui ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. On y voyait Kuroko en tenue de sport, tenant un ballon de basket. Il avait l'air assez essoufflé et surtout beaucoup plus jeune, mais ce qui surprit le plus le copieur, ce fut le sourire qu'abordait ce Kuroko du passé. Il n'était pas énorme allant jusqu'à montrer toutes ses dents, mais il n'était pas non plus léger comme ceux du Kuroko actuel. Non, C'était un simple sourire. Un simple et tendre sourire d'ou l'on pouvait facilement distinguer tout le bonheur et la joie qu'il devait ressentir au moment ou la photo fut prise. Kise découvrit une facette de Kuroko qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et cette facette se trouvait dans l'appareil d'Aomine.

Si c'est pour mon ombre ''

Kise serra l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il jeta un vif coup d'œil au propriétaire de l'appareil, celui-ci semblait en pleins trocs avec Midorima. Il observa une nouvelle fois l'écran et caressait de son pouce le bouton ''avancer''. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà en train de voir les photos suivantes, mais une part de lui le lui interdisait. Cela concerné la vie privée de son ami. Et même si cela concerné de prés le garçon qu'il a toujours considéré comme un petit frère, ça ne le regardait en rien... Enfin oui, un peu quand même, on parlait de deux de ses très chers amis, là ! Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes raisons, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la suite. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir. Il joua encore avec le bouton, se demandant quoi faire, mais le destin abrégea ses supplices. Avant qu'il ne se décide à faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une présence derrière lui et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il attrapa l'appareil d'une poigne ferme.

\- La séance photos est finie pour aujourd'hui. Lui murmura-t-il en souriant. Mais pour Kise, se sourire avait quelque chose de ... Triste ?

\- Midorima et Murasakibara sont partis changeait Tetsu, on les rejoint ? Continua-t-il en s'avança vers la porte.

\- Oui... Euh ... Aominecchi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ... On devrait plutôt lui préparer son lit, non ? Je pense qu'ils sont assez de deux pour l'aider à se changer.

Au même moment, le bruit typique d'un choc se fit entendre. Quelque chuchotement et un grand '' ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'armoire qui m'a foncé dessus ! '' Suivirent.

\- T'es sûr de ça ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Aller, allons lui préparer le plus douillet des lits ! Il se dirigea en premier vers sa chambre. À l'abri des regards, son sourire se fana '' depuis quand as-tu un sourire aussi triste Aominecchi ? '' Il soupira et tira sur une chaine qu'il cachait sous son pull. Au bout de celle-ci pendait une petite pierre toute rondelette d'un bleu très clair. Il sera et ferma les yeux, un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres '' ne serais-je finalement pas le seul à regretter ? ''

\- Voilà, Kuro-chin .

\- Wouaw ! Kurokocchi est adorable !

\- Je suis surpris du résultat. Tu avais raison pour l'élastique, Murasakibara.

\- Nice job ! Tetsu regarde par ici.

Au milieu du lit type ''size-king'' , se trouvait Kuroko tenant la peluche-objet -chance du shooter. Il portait une chemise bleu foncé légère et trop grande lui arrivant aux genoux, donnant l'impression qu'il portait une robe de chambre. Pour ces cheveux, Murasakibara utilisa l'un de ses élastiques. Clamant que grâce à cela '' Kuro-chin sera plus à l'aise ... Et aussi plus mignon. '' , il avait fait une petite queue avec les longues mèches azures qui recouvrait son front. Kuroko regarda - ou plutôt tenta bien que mal - de regarder cette petite queue sur son front. À chaque essai, il l'a sentait bougé, ce qui fait qu'à la fin, Kuroko faisait des petits mouvements de tête de droite à gauche, afin de sentir la petite couette faire le même mouvement.

\- C'est quand même dingue qu'à rien suffit à l'amuser. Murmura plus pour lui-même, Midorima. Kuroko était bien la seule personne de son entourage à réagir de la sorte après avoir bu une quelque forme de boissons fortes - Parce que oui, ce n'était pas que l'alcool qui le méttait dans cet état, sinon ça serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mido-chin parle comme ci Kuro-chin était un cobaye.

\- Jamais je n'oserais ! ... Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il serait intéressant de comprendre la façon dont le cerveau de Kuroko gère tout ce qui est matière d'excitant. Je pense même qu-

La fin de sa phrase mourut sous les cris d'un Kise soudainement gêné. -Kurokocchi ne bouge pas comme ça ! La chemise remonte !

\- Ce lit est top mou ! S'indigna Kuroko. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais ces mouvements trop brusques ne lui permirent , encore une fois, qu'à perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser tête la première sur le matelas qui le fit rebondir. - On dirait de la guimauve.

\- ça à l'air amusant ~

\- Murasakibaracchi, n'y pense pas ! Mon lit ne tiendra pas si tu t'y rajoutes !

Cependant , ce fut comme si ses mots n'attégnérent pas le plus grand et celui-ci s'allongea tout simplement au pré de Kuroko- qui rebondit une nouvelle fois à cause du nouveau poids.

\- Hé, fais-moi une place ! S'écria Aomine en s'avançant.

\- Mais, mais non ! Mon lit ! Vous allez le - il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il se fit tirer par Aomine. Sous la surprise, il attrapa la manche de Midorima. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous entassés les uns sur les autres sur l'énorme lit de Kise.

\- Bordel ! Tetsu ne déconnait pas quand il disait que ton lit est trop mou. Il essaya de se relever, mais son bras s'enfonça dans le matelas et le creux formé attira midorima qui tomba sur lui.

\- Mes lunettes ! Arg, on n'a pas idée d'avoir des lits si encombrant !

\- C'est de l'esthétisme. Cria Kise du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Par il ne savait qu'elle moyen, il s'était retrouvé tout en bas de la pyramide.

\- C'est de la connerie, je te dis !

\- Vous n'avez pas eu cette conversation tout à l'heure.

\- Parce que tu nous écouter, en plus ? ... Oh comment t'as fait pour finir au dessus de nous tous ?

\- J'ai grimpé.

\- Ce n'est plus amusant de tout.

\- Murasakibaracchi, tu pourrais te lever ?

\- Non... C'est fatiguant...

\- Même pas un tout effot- Wouaw c'était quoi ça ? S'écria le blond après avoir senti quelque chose effleurée son genou.

\- De quoi - Ah ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- C'est Pin-chan !

\- Qui ?

\- Le pingouin à lunette.

\- VORTEX !

\- ARG ! MON FOIE !

\- On voit les cuisses de Kuro-chin ~

\- Quoi ! Ne regarde pas Murasakibaracchi !

\- JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE !

-pourquoi vous ai-je suivi ? Soupira Midorima qui était passé de ''sur aomine '' à '' sous aomine'', il remarqua soudain des bruits suspects venir du lit.

\- Kise , ton lit est solide au moins ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un cadeau du célèbre-

\- On t'offre des lits comme cadeaux ? Ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux comme cadeaux qui craignent ? ahahhahaha

\- Aominecchi ...

\- Dai-kun ! Dai-kun !

\- Quoi Tetsu.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et c'est avec le plus grand sérieux du monde que Kuroko continua - tu sais que Aomine ...

\- Oui ?

-ça rime avec Ahomine (1) ?

Silence

\- T'as une sacrée chance que Murasakibara m'écrase. Grogna le joueur bronzé. - Et vous, arrêter de rire !

\- Désolé, Haha... Bon, faudrait peut-être sortir de là ? Proposa Kise.

\- Non, tu crois ?

Ignorant la remarque du shooter , Kise essaya de se dégager, mais abandonna vite. C'était comme vouloir se sortir de sable mouvant !

\- Tu t'y prends mal Kise. Pousse sur tes jambes. Expliqua Midorima. On sentait à sa voix qu'il était arrivé au bout de sa patiente et que se faire écraser par le tas de muscles qu'était Aomine ne lui plaisait guère.

Kise s'accomplit donc à la tâche, mais ses efforts furent vains. Il n'y avait absolument rien de ''dur '' sur lequel s'accrocher ou prendre appuie. Un gros silence s'abattit dans la chambre et Midorima, avec cette fois-ci tous les autres, entendit une nouvelle fois les bruits de grincements du lit.

-Je te jures Kise que si le lit se brise...

\- Hé, mais je t'avais dit qu'il ne supporterait pas le poids de tous.

\- C'est parce que Dai-kun est trop gros !

\- Mais je rêve où il s'acharne sur moi, là ?

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Ria le blond.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ? Demanda une voix suivit d'un cliquetis propre aux paires de ciseaux.

* * *

** (1) Ou cas ou, Aho est un autre mot pour dire ''idiot''.**

**Voilà, Voilà , le chapitre tant attendu ! Encore un et nous arriverons au bout de cette histoire ! Cela sera ma première histoire terminée , mine de rien ! Même si c'est une fiction ''simple'' , je suis quand même fière de moi ! **

**Pour la suite, vous connaissez la chanson : Commentaire , avis constructifs, délires en tous genres, cookies ~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello le monde ! _

_Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? (Même trééééés longtemps, j'avoues xD) Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme toujours, j'ai une petite info à faire transmettre parce que je suis incapable de suivre ce que je dit. (Il y a trop de contradictions entre la moi du présent et la moi du futur !). L'info du genre est que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Je trouvais qu'il ne concluait pas assez bien ce méli-mélo qu'est mon histoire. Alors, dans pas très longtemps, je rajouterais un petit morceau de chapitre qui clôtureras officiellement cette histoire. J'en profiterais aussi pour vous donner quelques détails parce que pense quand même qu'il est important de vous tenir au courant et je tenais à donner mon avis et à recevoir les votre, surtout ! _

_Une autre chose : J'ai été agréablement surprise de constater que durant ma période d'inactivités, j'ai gagné des commentaires et des lectrices ! Vous n'imaginez pas comment ça booste, alors pour toutes celles qui ont lu et commenté : MERCI ! _

_Sur ceux : Enjoy :D_

* * *

Disclaimer : Ni l'univers , ni les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

_-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez . Demanda une voix suivit d'un cliquetis propre aux paires de ciseaux._

Et cette simple phrase, ou plutôt, cette simple voix, tant connut de nos compères, mis fin à toutes réjouissances pour laisser place à une angoisse palpable. Plus personnes n'osaient respirer de peur t'attirer l'attention sur sa personne. Enfin, pas vraiment tout le monde ...

\- Aka-Kun ! S'écria l'azurée. D'un geste maladroit, il saute de la montagne humaine et se jeta dans les bras de son ancien capitaine. Étreinte qu'accepta tout naturellement le joueur de Rakuzan. - Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Il y a eu un accident qui a ralenti la circulation. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas encore au lit ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folle soirée, Kuroko ne souriait plus. Il regarda Akashi, puis le groupe qui avaient entre-temps réussi à se dégager les uns des autres -On arrive à faire des miracles quand on est effrayé ! Il tenta alors de fuir vers eux, mais c'était sans compter sur Akashi qui resserra son étreinte sur lui.

Il soupira. - Enfin, je suppose que tu es beaucoup trop agité pour dormir maintenant. Va m'attendre dans le salon.

\- Hai ! S'écria le plus petit. Il s'avança, mais se prit le pied sur ... Sur rien, en faite. Il tituba, mais se reprit vite et continua comme si de rien n'était.

\- La fatigue commencerait-elle à se sentir . Murmura-t-il en regardant l'endroit où Kuroko faillit tomber. - Astuchi, reste avec lui.

Le plus grand marmonna un bref " Ok " " et s'avança à la suite de son ami, avant que celui-ci ne quitte la chambre, Akashi rajouta - Tu as eu une bonne idée pour l'élastique, Astushi.

\- Je savais qu'Aka-Chin aimerait ça. Il s'avança mais s'arrêta pensif. Il se tourna encore vers le rouge

\- Aka-Chin. Murmura-t-il en tendant le portable de kuroko. Il l'avait rallumé entre-temps et lui montra les messages.

\- Tu les lui as montré .

\- Non ... Kuro-chin est avec nous ... Il regarda le portable. - Kagami n'a pas sa place.

Le rouge sourit à cette réponse et le laissa rejoindre Kuroko. Lorsque la grande sortie, il se tourna complètement vers les trois adolescents.

\- Vous avez, bien sûr, une m'explication à me donner . Dit-il d'une voix ferme. Le ton de sa voix leur fit très bien comprendre que le sujet des messages était clos et qu'ils avaient intérêt à lui donner une explication sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- Naturellement. Répondit Midorima en ignorant ses sueurs froides. - Le lit de Kise était trop mou, nous-

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Un silence suivit la réponse du vairon. Les trois joueurs se regardèrent entre eux, mais constatant qu'ils ne comprendraient pas sans une explication, Il continua.

\- En arrivant, j'ai rencontré deux charmantes femmes, tes voisines, Ryouta.

Alors que ni Aomine, ni Midorima ne voyaient le problème. Kise, lui, se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

''des charmantes femmes "' ? Des vieilles harpies, oui ! D'une curiosité maladive, elles écoutaient absolument tout ce qui se passaient dans l'immense immeuble. Rien ne pouvait arriver sans que l'une ne soit au courant. Et si ce n'était que ça, chaque soir, elles se réunissaient et métissaient sur chaque habitant de l'immeuble. Parfois même, elles extrapolaient, rajoutant une grosse couche de mensonge sur un fait . Bien sûr , Kise était quelqu'un de trop gentil. Ce genre de type qui voit le bien absolument partout. Alors au début, il avait pris ça du bon côté. Ce n'étaient que deux retraités qui s'occupaient comme elles pouvaient. Mais avec le temps, Kise avait perdu cet optimisme et avait bien compris que non, ces femmes s'amusaient réellement à médire de leur entourage. Alors savoir que ces deux " j'exagère-tout " avait discuté avec Akashi, signifiaient beaucoup de choses. Notamment, celle qu'ils allaient passer le pire quart d'heure de leur vie.

\- Ahah, c'est vrai ? Mais tu sais Akashicchi, ces femmes ont souvent tendance à exagérer ce qu'elles entendent.

\- Je l'avais remarqué. Par contre , pour tous dires, aussi exagéré soient-ils, il y aune part de vérité, une base, non ?

-O... Oui, je pense bien.

\- Alors explique-moi où se trouve la " part de vérité " là-dedans . il sortit de sa poche un enregistreur .

''_Il les a enregistré à leur issue . ''_ Pensèrent les trois autres, pas trop choqués pour le coup. Il s'agissait d'Akashi quand même...

Après avoir sélectionné la bande-son désirée, il monta le son à son maximum et appuya sur le bouton PLAY. Plusieurs bruits de froissements se firent d'abord, entendre. Puis le son devint plus net avec une voix que la cigarette avait surement rendu rauque.

_'' Vous devriez vraiment ne pas rentrer dans cet appartement, jeune homme ! Retentis la voix d'une vieille femme._

_\- Et pourquoi donc ? Répliqua le rouge sèchement. C'est lui qui donnait les ordres aux autres, pas l'inverse._

_\- C'est l'antre du diable ! De la dépravation ! Et vous avez l'air d'être un jeune garçon respectable et bien élevé, comparé à ce petit blond teigneux._

_\- ''Teigneux "' S'indigna en silence Kise. Alors qu'il y a même pas deux jours elles criaient qu'elles avaient le plus merveilleux des voisins !_

_Akashi marqua une pause. - Faites-vous référence à Kise Ryouta ?_

_\- Exact ! S'exclama une deuxième voix - Il a peut-être l'air gentil, mais nous avons eu la preuve ce soir que ce garçon est un véritable dépravé ! avec ses deux acolytes !_

_\- Acolytes ?_

_\- Oui, une espèce de brute bronzé et un autre avec des lunettes qui m'a l'air bien vicieux !_

_Toujours en silence, les deux concernés se sentirent vexés par leurs ridicules descriptions. Et s'il n'était pas en danger de mort, là tout de suite , Aomine serait partir leur dire deux trois mots à ces vieilles._

_\- Et sont-ils seuls ?_

_\- Non, non ! Il y a aussi un très grand garçon._

_\- Un énorme même ! Mais il avait une tête de petit bébé._

_\- Un gentil bébé ! Rajouta son amie - et il y a aussi cet autre garçon qui est arrivé sur le dos de Kise!_

_\- Ouiii ! Cet adorable petit garçon aux cheveux clans ! Mais il était dans un pauvre état ! Je suis sûre qu'ils essaient tous d'abuser de cette petite chose._

_\- Mais pas de soucis, nous avons déjà prévenu la police !_

_\- La police, vraiment ... On entendit le bruit typique des touches d'un portable. Akashi devait surement demander à ses hommes d'aller arrêter les policiers en question._

_\- Oui, c'est pourquoi nous les attendons ici et que nous vous déconseillons de rentrer là-dedans ! Vous avez l'air si frêle et fragile ! Dieu sait ce que ces brutes pourraient vous faire._

_Les trois futurs condamnés ne purent retenir un frisson. Akashi frêle et fragile ? Elle était bonne celle-là !_

_\- Et qu'ont-ils fait pour vous donner l'impression d'abuser de cette enfant ? La voix d'Akashi était toujours aussi calme et contrôlé. Mais nos trois habitués entendaient clairement l'énervement et la frustration dans sa voix._

_\- Eh bien, d'abord Nous avons entendu Kise et le bronzé se disputer en disant "' Donne le moi'", " adonne-le-moi "" ou encore "" Je peux m'en occuper tout seul ''' ... Que voulait-il dire par " s'occuper "" ? S'apeura la vieille voisine - J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait, au final._

_\- Et encore Janette ! Vous oubliez lorsqu'ils se sont mis à poursuivre ce pauvre garçon !_

_\- Poursuivre ._

_\- Oui, Oui ! C'est vrai ! Ce bronzé à même crier "' Tetsu si tu tiens à tes fesses, tu as intérêt à revenir ici " . Sa voix était remplie de cruauté et même d'une certaine perversité !_

_\- pauvre enfant... Geignit l'autre femme._

_\- Puis, ces deux garçons sont arrivés - le coincés à lunettes et le gros bébé adorable - et ça n'a fait qu'empirer !_

_\- Oui, Oui empirer !_

_\- Le bronzé criait des choses obscènes comme " Tetsu~, Viens que je te débarrasse de tous ces encombrants vêtements''_

_Aomine déglutit. Ces propos étaient en train de sortir de son contexte et ce n'était pas à son avantage._

_\- Ils sont mis à le déshabiller ! Le plus petit cirait "' Mais Mido-kun, pourquoi tu veux enlever ma chemise ? et pourquoi je dois pas mettre un pantalon ? '' Puis nous avons entendu un énorme fracas... Comme si on frappait quelqu'un sur un mur en bois !_

Alors que Midorima blanchit, les deux autres le regardèrent surpris. Il leur murmura - Il ne voulait pas se changer, le pantalon était trop large pour lui et disait que les robes c'était un truc de fille... Puis il a tenté de s'enfuir et est tombé sur la commode.

_\- Quelle Vilaine ! C'est horrible de faire ça à un si jeune enfant !_

_\- Ne pleurs par Murufin ! Les policiers vont arriver et nous sauverons ses deux adorables bébés coincés dans les griffes de cette jeunesse dépravée !_

_\- Bien. Akashi, sentant la discussion s'éterniser, y coupa cour . Il remercia les deux femmes pour leurs informations et après avoir écouté leurs énièmes avertissements sur le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le pire des lieux, il les salua. Quelques bruits se firent entendre et ce fut la fin de l'enregistrement._

Silence

\- Alors ? Souri Akashi de manière sadique en jouant avec sa paire de ciseaux.

Midorima, Aomine et Kise déglutirent. Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire : Espérer que la punition ne soit pas trop ... Coupante ?

* * *

-Merci Ki-Kun ! Kuroko attrapa le petit verre de lait tendit par son ami, mais s'étonna lorsqu'il vit le petit pansement sur la joue du blond. - Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Hein ? Kuroko toucha du bout des doigts la joue du copieur, de peur de le faire mal. Le blessé eut un petit rire nerveux- Ah... Ah ... Ben tu sais... Deux yeux rouges apparurent dans son esprit - Je suis tombé ! Ahahah tu sais bien que je suis maladroit.

\- Il faut faire plus attention, Ki-Kun ! Kise lui sourit puis reprit le verre lorsqu'il finit. - Vous aussi Mido-kun, Dai-Kun , vous êtes tombés . Les deux hochèrent lentement la tête.

\- Tetsuya. Commença Akashi assis sur le bord du lit. - tu vas dormir, maintenant. Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche pour protester - J'ai dit, maintenant.

-Boouh ... Désolé Atsu-kun, on n'a pas pu aller à Candy Montain.

Le plus grand sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. - Kuro-chin doit dormir, maintenant. Il marqua une pause. - On n'a pas pu aller au " Candy Montain'", mais on pourrait aller autre part, si Kuro-chin le veut... Il réfléchit un moment. -comme un parc d'attractions, par exemple.

\- C'est vrai ? Les yeux de Kuroko s'illuminèrent à cette annonce. C'était peut-être paradoxal par rapport à son habituel stoïcisme, mais il adorait les parcs d'attractions et les fêtes foraines. Ces odeurs sucrées qui se mélangent dans l'air, les rires entre amis, les cris qui provenaient des attractions et cette atmosphère agréable et joviale. Enfin, Il y avait bien une autre raison qui faisait tant aimer les parcs à Kuroko, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire...

Musakabira hocha la tête. - Il y en a un nouveau qui ouvrira bientôt. Et sur les pubs, il y avait plein de stand de nourriture.

\- Yeah ! Kuroko leva les bras et se laissant tomber sur le mathe. -Je veux boire une piscine de milk-shake.

\- Pour l'instant, tu vas juste t'endormir. Akashi se leva et remonta la couverture jusqu'au niveau de son coup. Kuroko attrapa alors ses mains.

\- Dis Aka-Kun... Tu viendras avec nous, n'est-ce pas .

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Kuroko rigola tout doucement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et ne put pas retenir un bâillement. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers les trois derniers. - Vous aussi ? Demanda-t-il . Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse.

Midorima lui fit un petit sourire et remonta ses lunettes et Aomine leva le pouce en chuchotant - c'est comme si on y était déjà. Kise s'approcha tout doucement de son petit frère du coeur et lui fit un bisou sur le front. -On ira tous ensemble, Kurokocchi. Maintenant dors. Sinon Akashicchi va ressortir ses ciseaux.

Les deux rires doucement, puis Kise leva la tête et ent que tous étaient en train de sortir. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se souvient de quelque chose.

\- Dis Kurokocchi . Murmura Kise pour être sûr que personne ne l'entende.

\- Moui ? Kuroko avait répondu sans même ouvrir les yeux et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu d'ouvrir ton vortex dans Aominecchi ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit .

-Non... ça devait être Dai-Kun ... Parce que le vortex doit être ouvert dans la lumière... Et c'est Dai-Kun ma lumière.

Kise le regarda surpris, puis sourit un peu tristement. - Tu es si triste sans Aomine et Akashi à tes côtés.

\- Vous aussi.

-Hein ?

\- Dai-Kun, Aka-Kun, Atsu-kun, Mido-kun et toi qui-kun... c'est tellement...triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est triste, Kurokocchi ?

Kise se surprit du ton presque désespéré de sa voix, mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une réponse. Qui ne vient pas. Kuroko venait définitivement de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Laissant Kise en pleine interrogation et, juste à côté de la porte, un Akashi au sourire victorieux.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'habitude, commentaires et commentaires sont le bien venus ! Et s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes , n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Mon correcteur est devenu fou. Donc j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec la correction de ce chapitre. _


End file.
